bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome To Woodland Valley (Transcript)
Two of the transcripts are taken in "Welcome To Woodland Valley", Season 2, episodes 46 / 47. Transcript Part 1 Welcome / Doc Hogg Shows Up Hello, everybody Welcome to Woodland Valley Comin' through Oh, it's you! All kinds of folks to meet here Come get somethin' sweet here Lots to do Hydrants too And our house of blue We've got lots of class here Stop by when you pass here Underwater swimming That's just the beginning Plenty to do Moonlight too Plus our house of blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So let's Ah ha ha ha ha Begin! Doc Hogg: Can't be a Woodland Valley firefighter without the hat, Bear. (chuckles) Bear: Yes, I know, Doc. Hey, I bet you didn't know that Doc and I are volunteer firefighters. Bear Gathers his Friends for a Community Bear: Hey, everybody, what's going on? Tutter: What's going on? What's going on they asked? Bear: Tree Falls on Woodland Valley Library. Ojo: But Bear, where will we get our books now? Harry: (sighs) We'll never go to the library again. Ojo: The library was my favorite place. {The word "Community" appears in all 9 green letters.} Showing the Map Just mention Woodland Valley Yeah? Folks will cheer and clap What glamour, excitement What glitter and pizazz That's why I love Woodland Valley Yes, downtown life is bustlin' Those schedules are tight They say the city never sleeps Except, of course, at night Our general store has all you want If not, we'll order more It should be in sometime next week Or maybe next year for sure It's busy, it's dizzy Buildings three floors high The Post Office The General Store / Jack Shows Up Jack: I was having this dream. There were these fire hydrants and they were chasin' me. Bear Takes Doc Hogg to See Ben-Hare Bear: Doc, we have to go to the school. Doc Hogg: This is my favorite scene. Look. Pip and Pop at the Movies / The Mouse School Welcoming the Library No Harm {Scene: Ojo's Room} Bear: Um, did the library worry you? Ojo: Worry me? Um, yeah, Bear. Did you see the way it looked in there? Let me hold you in my arms Let me keep you safe and warm Let me bring you to a place Where there is no harm, no harm And as long as you're with me Then we've both got family And we'll have everything we need And there'll be no harm, no harm No harm, no harm And if you ever lose your way And sunny skies have turned to gray Just remember, come what may That when things come tumbling down The world still keeps spinning round And no matter what you do Even if I'm not there too There's a place inside of you Where there is no harm, no harm No harm, no harm Bear: Don't worry, Ojo. It will. Luna tells Bear about it {Cut to Outside The Attic} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Bear: Okay, Luna, I know it's going to happen, and I'm sure it will happen soon. {Cut to The Big Blue House - Nighttime} {Cut to inside The Attic} Bear: Hey. Wait a second. You didn't happen to know when Luna meant by wait and see? Do you? (laughs) I'll see you soon! Pip: Is he gone? Pop: I think so. Part 2 Another Welcome and Good Morning / Doc Hogg Helps Bear Take Care of the Library Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Doc Hogg: First thing we gotta do is get rid of the tree, huh? Bear: He's a genius, really. Doc Hogg: Yeah, I know. I just wanted to reassure you, Bear. Bear: An Ar-- Doc Hogg: (cuts Bear off) An Architect who decided build in case you were wondering. (chuckling) Ojo: Okay. Let's go. Doc Hogg: Alright! I like to have it, Ojo. See ya, Bear. Bear: Bye, Doc, See ya later, Ojo. Ojo: Bye. Shadow Segment Bear: Well, then. I've been getting ready for tonight's potluck dinner. Now let's see. Where did I put that tablecloth? Hmm... (hears a female laugh) That sounds like Shadow. (hears a female laugh another) It sounds like to the kitchen. Hmm... Come on. (Enter the kitchen laugh) That sounds like Shadow alright! Hey! Maybe she'll know where that tablecloth is. If we look real hard and sing a song she'll might appear. Ready? (Start singing in the key of F) Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? (Looking the camera pans and kitchen wall) where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where Could Shadow Be? (Stop singing) Hmm... Shadow! (Shadow magically appears the kitchen wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey There. Big orange furry Bear. Bear: *laugh* Shadow, There they are, We were looking for you. Well, Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Don't I always. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) The villagers were hungry, they started to groan... Villagers: We're hungry! Shadow: When the wise woman said... Wise Woman: Let's make a soup out of stone. Villager #2: A stone soup? Well, there's nothing to eat! Wise Woman: Ah, give him a chance. They'll make us a treat. Shadow: (narrating) One for the kettle, another some wood. Villager #1: Ah, look at this firewood I got here! Villager #3: (grunts) I got my heavy colonel..! {crashes} Shadow: (narrating) One for the water. Wise Woman: That's being really good. What else a got? Shadow: One for the potato, Another for peas, And other for tomato. Wise Woman: Oh, well maybe a tomato. This worked it out. Well, the soup's beginning to look good to me. Shadow: And as the day went on, each added to the pot... Wise Woman: We may have much to when we shared, that's a lot! (Chews it with spoon) Shadow: And soon that it was even a soup made of stone, they're all done up to something for us. Wise Woman: There you are, soup's done! Villager #2: Oh. Thank you. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story, Shadow. We like pies. Shadow: Save some for me. Together {The word "Together" appears in all 8 purple letters.} Everything is Great About the Library (Um, exactly what's so great about a library again?) Tutter What's so great about the library? Pip and Pop What's so great about the library? Tutter, Pip and Pop What's so great about the library? Harry Yes! Tutter, Pip and Pop Everything is great about the library The library's a special place to go So much fun it makes you want to raise your voice But you have to keep your voices low Harry Why? Tutter Cause the library's a place where people go to read. Treelo And a place to swing! Tutter, Pip and Pop Swing through the shelves Pip And a place to surf Tutter, Pip and Pop Surf on the net Tutter It's a place where everything is tidy, neat and nice Pip and Pop Tidy, neat and nice Pop It's a place to type Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop Type on a screen Pip And a place to flip Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop Flip through a page Pip and Pop Which works for otters Treelo Lemurs Harry Ducks? Tutter Uh-huh. And bears and mice Tutter, Treelo, Harry, Pip and Pop Oh, there's a million stories at the library They've got stories everyone enjoys They're so exciting you may want to clap your hands Harry Just be sure you don't make any noise Tutter Yeah, that's good, Harry. They got books for kids Pop And their Dads and Moms Pip They got DVDs Tutter They got CD-ROMs Pop They got tons of clam-related stuff Pip You want books on ducks? Pop They got more than enough Tutter They've got dictionaries and almanacs Harry They got talks Pip And music Pop And paperbacks Tutter They got stacks and stacks and stacks and stacks Tutter, Pip and Pop And stacks and stacks and stacks Tutter Yahoo! Tutter, Treelo, Harry, Pip and Pop Let's all get together at the library Treelo Library! Tutter, Treelo, Harry, Pip and Pop Right there in the center of the town Go and get a book and join the jubilee Harry But you have to keep your voices down Tutter But you have to keep your voices down Pip and Pop Check it out Harry But you have to keep your voices down Tutter, Treelo, Harry, Pip and Pop Check it out Check it out Check it out Shh Showing the Tree in the Library Doc Hogg: I got it, Ojo. Once we get the tree out there, we'll chop it up and use it for firewood! Why, we'll have enough firewood for the whole year--- Ojo: No, no, no. Doc Hogg: Enough to heat all of Woodland Valley. Ojo: No, no, no. Wait a second, Doc! You don't understand! Possum 1: See! That hog is gonna use our house for kindling! Possum 2: Where are we gonna live? (cries) Possum 1: Our beautiful house. Tutter: So I guess a few and a few and a few and a few make a lot. Bear: That's right, Tutter. Doc Hogg: Everything else is taken care of but the books. Lois: What about my looks? Miss Maxwell: You're fine. Back at the Library Ojo: I was thinking that the tree could make a great reading nook where all of us sit and read with the possums. Woodland Valley Cha-Cha (Hey, what's that groovy sound? That sounds like the itchin', the twitchin', the scritchin', the scratchin' Beat of the Woodland Valley Cha Cha.) (Aah.) (And since you're an honorary member of Woodland Valley It's time you knew this dance too.) When you visit Woodland Valley There's a little dance we do And you can join us anytime of day From the store down to the schoolhouse From the pond up to the blue house Every corner and valley and street in the valley goes cha cha cha Cha cha cha cha cha It's the Woodland Valley Cha Cha Cha cha cha cha cha Now aren't you glad I taught ya? Cha cha cha cha cha It's the Woodland Valley Cha Cha (Hey!) The Woodland Valley Cha Cha The Woodland Valley Cha Cha Oh, it doesn't matter where you are The Woodland Valley Cha Cha Let the music take you, there you are The Woodland Valley Cha Cha Cha cha! Bear: I love this town! Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song {Cut to The Big Blue House - Nighttime} Luna: Oh, it is. (chuckling) Anyplace people work together to help each other and make their lives safe, secure and better is a wonderful community. Bear: Hmm. True, Luna. Luna: Hmm. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: It was great. Luna: How were my little friends Pip and Pop and Tutter and Harry the Duck? How were they today? Bear: They were amazing. On their own, they figured out how to help rebuild the library, by gathering books to replace that were ruined in the storm. Luna: Hmm. Bear: They are so smart. Luna: Hmm, it's great to see them out exploring the world on their own. Bear: Yeah, Oh, and Ojo met a family of possums who live in the tree that fell in the library and all by herself she figured out how they could stay there. Luna: Oh, you must be very proud of her, Bear. Bear: Oh, I am, Luna. Luna: Well, it's time for me to go up in the sky and shine on all the other communities in the world and bring as much peace to the world as I can. Bear: Yes, but, Luna, we'll see you tomorrow? Luna: Of course, but aren't you forgetting something? Bear: Hmm? Oh, yes. The Goodbye Song. Luna: Shall we? Bear: (nods "yes") Speaking of our community, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style, it show a eight clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. {Cut to inside The Attic} Bear: Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House, Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the Way, We're always happy to have you as part of our community. See ya soon. Bye. (turns back off)Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts